


【授权翻译】Soldier 08-10

by Linxiaotian



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxiaotian/pseuds/Linxiaotian
Summary: 作者：Gepo原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627/chapters/16132165相关cp：Sephiroth/Cloud.Strife预警：第8章前半段有路人x云片未遂描述，还请注意避雷译者的话：尝试用零碎的时间来做翻译，效果拔群。这次试着对句子进行一定程度的意译，所以从这次以后不再加入“[]”表示增补的内容，然而翻译完了重读还是觉得有些别扭。又及，时间隔了有点儿久，我自己都快忘了剧情是什么了（ntmd）。





	【授权翻译】Soldier 08-10

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S.O.L.D.I.E.R.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627) by [Gepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo). 



> 作者：Gepo
> 
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627/chapters/16132165
> 
> 相关cp：Sephiroth/Cloud.Strife
> 
> 预警：第8章前半段有路人x云片未遂描述，还请注意避雷
> 
> 译者的话：尝试用零碎的时间来做翻译，效果拔群。这次试着对句子进行一定程度的意译，所以从这次以后不再加入“[]”表示增补的内容，然而翻译完了重读还是觉得有些别扭。又及，时间隔了有点儿久，我自己都快忘了剧情是什么了（ntmd）。

Kapitel 08

“干得漂亮。”,贝尔卡拉从后面大步穿过那堆废铁，朝他们走了过来。  
“我们得告诉你一个不幸的消息，小子。”  
“这是要干嘛？”，克劳德试着把双手挣脱出来，“放开我！”  
“你这个不听话的小鬼。”，贝尔卡拉站到了德累斯的身后，“抓住他的胳臂，他首先归我。”  
“放开!马上！”，金发的男孩儿尖叫道。  
然而，德累斯的拳头一下子撞上他的下巴，然后他又用这只手捂住了克劳德的嘴。  
“唔唔唔唔！”  
克劳德睁大了双眼，他的眼睛惊慌失措地在这两个凶手之间游移。  
这是要干什么？他们为什么要这样？贝尔卡拉是什么意思？  
“做学员的时候你不是跟你教官睡过了么，嗯？”  
他恶心地笑着抓住了克劳德的双腿，之前德累斯以经把它们抬了起来了，  
“而在这儿？在这儿你现在倒是装起贞洁烈女来了，啊？是想要嘲讽我们怎么着，嗯？”  
德累斯用一只手抓着克劳德的两个手腕，跪到了他的身后，然后把他的头压了下去。为了不让克劳德的胳臂碍事儿，他把他们掰到了（克劳德的）背后，这，让克劳德有了喘息的机会。  
“救命！扎克斯！”  
贝尔卡拉一拳打到了他的下腹，  
“救…命…萨菲罗斯…”  
“哇啊啊啊！”  
当德累斯还固定着他的胳臂的时候，另一个人则开始撕他的裤子，  
“这确实是你被救的最后的机会了。你觉得为什么你会被安排在最偏僻的岗位上？”  
“搞他，我要让他流血”，德累斯吼道。  
“你听见了吧？”  
贝尔卡拉笑嘻嘻地弯腰朝向他，  
“我们会让你变硬，这样儿是不是特别的体贴？”  
克劳德再次睁大了眼睛。  
他尝试着来回扭动以脱离桎梏，然而，捂着他的嘴的手实在太牢固了。  
被压到背后的双臂让他没法获得自由。  
他尝试着踢向贝尔卡拉，但是他的腿只能踢到对方的腋窝和小臂处，脚最多也就能够到对方的大腿。  
他想要大喊，然而他的嘴唇被吃疼地压在了牙齿上面，一毫米也动不了。  
他的裤子被拉到了膝盖处，当贝尔卡拉已经把一只手放到了自己的腰带上，且他的头还是被压在德累斯的腿上的时候，他身上的人忽然就飞了出去落到了边儿上的破烂儿上。  
他的胳臂被推到了一边儿，而德累斯被什么人给拖开了。  
克劳德一把抓起了自己的裤子，一边把它们提上去，一边连滚带爬地冲向自己的武器。  
“冷静。”  
一个冷淡，深邃，富有磁性的声音响了起来，  
“冷静下来，史特莱夫。”  
他带着由于恐惧而慌乱不已的眼神朝着声音转过了头来并本能地把武器抬高了些。  
“长官？”，  
裤子——幸好是有松紧的——这让它们不至于在他把对着萨菲罗斯的枪慢慢地垂下来的时候掉下来，  
“怎么…什么？”,  
这是真的么？这真的是…  
“安静。”  
将军抬高了双臂，以向他展示，他并没有带着武器，  
“我听见了你的呼救声。”  
金发的男孩丢下了他的武器，跌到在地并把脸埋在了两膝之间，一耸一耸地啜泣起来。  
将军是…因为这两个…他们要把他…他是…  
“嘘…”，  
银发人在他身边跪了下来伸出一只手放在了他的肩上，  
“都过去了，小兵。那两个人再不会那样对待你了。”  
轻柔的，但是确实的将压力传达到了他的肩膀上，  
“站起来。”  
“对 – 对不起，长官。”，  
克劳德向上看去，眼泪流过他的面颊，他的头像风中的白杨叶那样摇动，  
“我 – 我只是太惊讶了。这 - ”  
“没事儿。”  
灰绿色的眼睛深深的看着他，  
“我理解。这很正常。你应该感到高兴当然也应当哭出来。我确定，你已经尽了最大的努力了，小兵。”  
克劳德摇了摇头呢喃道：  
“我没能通过测试，长官。很抱歉，我没能达成您的期待。”  
“但是你再一次尝试了，对不对？”  
金发的男孩儿胆怯地抬高了视线，点了点头，  
“那么你肯定会通过的。为了尽可能地抵御到来的敌人，第一反应是抓起你的武器是个很出色的反应，毕竟过来的也可能是个残暴的人。你肯定会成为一个优秀的军人的。”  
“谢谢，长官。”  
克劳德哽了一下，拿起了他的武器，再次把它抬了起来，就像个将军一样，  
“您之前到底对那两个人做了什么，长官？”  
“砍了。”，  
银发人看向了瘫在一边的贝尔卡拉，  
“事实上他们该醒了…”  
“长官…”，  
克劳德咬了下嘴唇，  
将军转向了他，  
“我…很抱歉有个问题想问您，但是…那个…”  
“小兵，镇定。”  
将军是对的，  
“要么说出来，要么就保持沉默。”  
“您是怎么听到我的求救的，长官？您当时根本就不在附近，对吗？”  
萨菲罗斯盯着克劳德眼中的绿光闪了一下。  
经过几秒钟的沉默，金发的男孩儿（害怕得）几乎要瘫倒地上了。  
这个问题不合适吗？将军当时其实就在附近，只是他不想说？他是不是也许在那蜂蜜馆？  
Cloud并不十分清楚，到底是怎么回事儿，但是他理解了，那可能是因年龄限制而被禁止的东西。  
“我当时在神罗总裁的报告会上。”  
将军最后还是回答了他。  
“在…神罗大楼？在最顶层？”，  
那是总裁的办公室，对吧？但这都不是问题。问题是那是在圆盘上方啊！而且没人可以这么快…  
“对。”  
银发人走到了贝尔卡拉身边去摸他的脉搏，  
“我会通知卫生兵。告诉他们你被逃出来的怪物抓到了。”  
“一个…怪物？”，  
克劳德有些难以保持镇定了，  
“这里发生的事儿我不能…上报吗？”  
那两个人难道不是…他们不是不准那么做么，对不？不论他们当时是要做什么，那都是违背他个人意愿的暴行，难道不是吗？或者他误会将军的意思了？  
他整个人哆嗦了一下。  
他对这些完全都搞不明白了…  
“如你所愿。”  
萨菲罗斯同样去摸了德累斯的脉搏，  
“但是这样他们会欠你的（人情）。而如果他们蠢到还会再一次袭击你的话。”，  
他瞟了一眼克劳德，  
“如果真的发生了，你也该知道向谁求救。”  
金发的男孩儿哽了一下，他看着那对银绿色的眼睛好一会儿然后低喃道：  
“谢谢，长官…”

 

Kapitel 09

萨菲罗斯一击将假人砍成了两半儿，不止是假人还包括他手里的练习用剑。  
可恶！可恶，可恶，可恶！  
他心里已经恼火到了极点，然而脸上并没有过多的表露。  
这一切都不可能是真的！  
伤残，犯罪，流血，一切战争的副产物，是啊，他们带走了他的学员和士兵，以迫使他一起参与其中。  
但是，队伍内部还是出了问题？  
攻击一个少年？强奸？  
他用手背把假人的残骸击飞到了墙上，撞了个粉碎。  
“你怎么了”，安吉尔小声问道。  
“没事儿。”，萨菲罗斯只是冷冷地吼了句。  
“大概清楚了。”，  
年长的那个拿起两把练习用剑，把其中一把扔给了萨菲罗斯，  
“来，冷静一下的。”  
就在萨菲罗斯接住那把武器的瞬间，安吉尔已经冲向了他挥出了第一击。  
然而他的力道只是稍稍一差了一点儿，银发人便获得了足够的反击机会。  
过了一会儿萨菲罗斯便了解清楚了对方的攻击模式，打了几个回合，还差点儿在对方躲不开的时候，将其击倒。  
在挥出下一击之前，萨菲罗斯看了对方好一会儿，以至于安吉尔发起了反击。  
然而，银发人所拥有的力量是如此的强大，以至于他只是用短剑就轻松地把安吉尔手里的武器挑飞了。  
“这么生气？”，年长的人问道，这一次他满脸担忧地举着手。  
萨菲罗斯只是摇了摇头并简单地把剑扔到了一边儿，过了一会儿他回答道：  
“我几乎控制不住自己的怒火。他们怎么能…”  
“到底发生了什么？”  
安吉尔走到了近前把手放在了他的肩膀上。  
“不重要。”  
将军的手攥起了拳头。  
“说出来。说出来，萨菲罗斯。不要把什么都憋在肚子里。”  
他们对视了一下，  
“你知道吗？我是你可以信任的人。”  
“你哪来的这种多愁善感的毛病？”，萨菲罗斯哼了一声。  
“就目前，我有两个最好的朋友，他们两个都需要我的多愁善感。”  
安吉尔手上稍微用了用力，  
“你和杰内西斯，你们总是想着自己去解决问题。其实，有时候向别人寻求帮助也是很正常的事儿的。”  
银发的人只是摇了摇头走到了一边儿。  
他交叉着双臂看了一会儿假人的碎片，然后低声说道：  
“他们试图要强奸他。”  
“强奸？谁？什么时候？”，安吉尔朝着他走了一步。  
“你认识…”萨菲罗斯叹息着转向了他。  
“斯特莱夫？那个学员？因为个子太小被嘲笑的那个？”，安吉尔点了下头。  
“其中一个我因为这事儿而训斥过的人…”，他的表情因难以克制的愤怒而扭曲。  
“他试图要强奸斯特莱夫？作为你曾经小小地整过他的报复？”  
过了好一会儿黑头发的人回问道，对此，萨菲罗斯几乎不可见地点了下头。  
“然后你救了他？”，对方又点了下头，  
“然后你现在觉得不爽？就因为这个人？”  
“也是。”萨菲罗斯完全转过身来，就回了两个字儿。  
“也是？那还对谁生气？”，他走开了，然而被安吉尔抓着一只手给拉了回来，  
“萨菲，不要躲开，快说，还有谁？”  
“对我自己，他妈的！”，将军来走了回来然后打向他的同事，  
“因为这都是我的错！”  
安吉尔躲开了，默默地看着他，最后叹了口气说道：  
“萨菲，这完全就是错的。错的是那个行为不轨的家伙。我们去找杰内西斯，然后去喝一杯，你急需放松一下。”

 

Kapitel 10

克劳德向后斜靠着墙望着天空，从他的角度看来，景色格外的好。  
又是在外面儿站岗，他觉得这真的是最无聊的工作了。  
一整天都得站在外面儿，希冀着哪怕能发生一点儿他不曾经历的事儿来。

但从另一方面来说，他对此时的宁静有感到有些庆幸。  
虽然他晦暗的思想又回归了，但是现实中的危机确实没有再有所发展。  
当一切归于平静的时候，唯一的问题只发生在他脑内 —— 这并不好，但是要好过去忍受公共浴室，来自他同事的骚扰，军医，还有上级…

一段时间以来，现实一直都是可怕且会带来幻痛的。  
哪怕是一个善意的拍肩都会让他瑟缩。  
一个带着汗水的握手也会让他逃跑。  
同伴的勾肩搭背，每一回都被他钻过去…  
可以说，他是在和空气斗智斗勇。  
他的反应速度像闪电一样快，他对较慢速度的侵袭防守得完美无缺。  
但是这是为了什么呢？  
一个拥抱会让他颤抖着退缩，胡噜他的头发也带着空虚感。  
几天前，他才刚刚能在被接触后不第一时间逃到厕所去。

但是为什么？  
为什么他会这么害怕？  
明明什么也没发生。  
然而这句话一在他脑海中出现，眼泪就会在眼睛里打转儿。  
并不是什么都没发生。  
那真的是把他惊到了 —— 萨菲罗斯将军曾经说过，哭出来也没关系。  
他是可以觉得委屈和害怕的，不是么？

但是不能在岗位上这样。  
他擦掉脸上的泪水，重新站得笔直。  
上司随时都有可能从这儿路过。  
可不能让他看到这样的自己。  
谁知道，下一个嘲笑自己的人会不会也和他有关呢。

就像贝尔卡拉那样。  
他带着厚厚的手套的手攥起了拳头。  
他明明已经照着萨菲罗斯所说的那样去做了。  
而现在那个可恶的家伙就好像无事发生似的。  
每天还是用恶心的眼神看着他。  
为什么将军说，他得躲开贝尔卡拉？  
一方面来说，那家伙不值得这样，另一方面来说，这好像也没起到多大的作用。  
显然，这家伙根本不害怕他。  
正相反。  
每次训练的时候依旧能感受到对方的视线。  
就好像一块甩不掉的狗皮膏药似的。

小兵咽下了他的恶心感。  
那些事儿再也不会发生了。  
他不会再一次被抓到的。  
即使会，他也有正当的理由向伟大的萨菲罗斯将军求助。

而他会救他的。  
百分之百。  
克劳德不知道那是怎么做到的，但是他肯定会听到然后找到他。  
这一点，金发的男孩儿可以确定。  
如果他可以只用几秒钟时间就从神罗公司的最高层到达贫民窟的话，他显然可以随时随地保护他。  
这个人不仅仅是活着的传说，他是神。  
他比夜空中的星星更闪耀，比新生的凤凰更美丽，还比山里的巨龙更强壮。  
他就是个天使。  
一个穿着黑色大衣有着飘逸的银色长发的天使。

克劳德的脸红得要烧起来了，他叹了口气。  
盖亚啊，这可不能让任何人知道。  
万幸的是，没人会读心。  
没人可以，是吧？


End file.
